


Responsibility

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: Spin off chapter of Home in which Weiss relinquishes her usual responsibility and let's Ruby spoil her and love her





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote the smut chapter for Home as I finally felt in the mood for some fluffy smut that I’ve grown accustomed to writing. I’m sorry for the infrequency of the updates and I hope to get some anticipated stuff out soon. Meanwhile I hope you enjoy!

Weiss tapped her foot as she impatiently fiddled with the lock to her front door. The week had been long, and it left her exhausted and frustrated, but relief was mere inches away from her. With an exasperated sigh Weiss finally clicked the key into place, quickly pushing the door open and shutting it carefully behind her. As soon as the door was shut she made eye contact with Ruby, who was smiling sweetly and patiently at her, the dark room making the deep silver stick out as Weiss gazed into her lovers eyes. The same eyes and smile that she had fallen in love with, and also to belonged to whom she married and dedicated her life to. Things had changed about Ruby over the years, sure, but none of them made the ensuing embrace they shared any less blissful. Weiss felt all the pent up stress and fatigue start to slowly melt away as Ruby squeezed her. “Welcome home my love” Ruby whispered softly in Weiss ear, the white-haired girl merely humming in response and nuzzling into Ruby’s neck. They wordlessly held their embrace for a few moments, soaking in the warmth of each other’s bodies. “I missed you” Ruby whispered soothingly into Weiss’ ear before capturing the heiress’ lips with hers. Weiss let Ruby’s taste coat her tongue and warmth cover her lips as they deepened their kiss, even moaning softly when the hand roaming her skin found its way to the small of her back, pressing their bodies closer. With the warmth of the kiss Weiss could feel her desire, her  _ need _ for Ruby bubbling up inside of her. She tentatively broke the kiss, finding her spot in Ruby’s neck to nuzzle and pepper in short, appreciative kisses as Ruby gently threaded fingers through her hair. “This morning you said t-that if I was really stressed that we could...umm” Weiss stammered in embarrassment.

Ruby gave her a soft chuckle before replying “All these years of being together and you still are too embarrassed to ask for sex.”

“S-Shut up” Weiss weakly retorted, eliciting another sweet laugh from Ruby’s lips. 

“Of course I’ll make love to you tonight” Ruby affimed softly, adding in a husky voice under her breath “and for as long as you’d like” 

Weiss shuddered briefly and squeezed Ruby tight, thankful for Ruby’s neverending patience with the sensitive topic. Weiss groaned softly as Ruby began to gently nibble and kiss her neck, Weiss craning her head upward to allow Ruby more access to her pale skin. The desire and love poured into the greedy nibbles caused heat to begin to build in Weiss’ body and land pleasantly between her legs. Weiss simply couldn’t bring herself to mind that there would be faint marks at the least across her neck when everything felt so  _ good _ . Ruby slowly moved lower, the gentle nibbles turning into firm suckles and the gentle sinking of Ruby’s teeth into the tender skin as she reached the collar where the marks could be more easily hid. Each soft bite and kiss drew out sweet sounding moans of encouragement from Weiss, whose hands were currently busy roaming adorably across her partner’s back, trying to find any way she could possibly pull her closer. Once Ruby was content with her job on Weiss’ neck, she moved up to plant a soft kiss on Weiss’ earlobe whispering huskily “All these years later, and you are still just as sexy and irresistable as the first time I lay eyes on you.” Weiss could only respond with a vulnerable whimper, although it could prove annoying, she was suddenly glad Ruby had gotten the hang of exactly what made her weak in the knees.

Weiss let Ruby’s tongue push freely into her mouth as their lips met again, letting go as Ruby gradually took control and guided her, letting her enjoy the moment without the worry and responsibility that consumed the rest of her life. Weiss was glad Ruby’s mouth was able to muffle her moan as the younger girl’s curious fingers found their was from the small of her back to her rear, gently kneading and squeezing the tender flesh. Ruby broke the kiss shortly after, letting Weiss catch her heavy breath as Ruby continued to string her up with loving whispers in her ear. “I love your body Weiss, I need to touch you, you’re everything to me.” 

Weiss’ hips writhed in pure need, greedily soaking up every touch yet still demanding more as Ruby stroked a fire in her core. She could feel Ruby guiding them steadily towards their bed as she took stumbling steps backward while soaking up Ruby’s most recent assault of kisses. Weiss’ breath grew short in excitement until finally finally her heels pressed against the bed and Ruby pushed her back onto the mattress, laying on top of her. Ruby’s weight on top of her was comforting and arousing, a constant reminder that she was loved in every way possible. Ruby lightly ran her hands over the curves in Weiss’ sides, causing sweet groans to spill from her lips as nearly every touch did by this point. She continued to tease until Weiss caught on with a needy whimper. 

Ruby finally grasped at the bottom of Weiss’ shirt, pulling slowly up her body and relishing in the sweet moans that Weiss gave as she grazed against exposed skin. While Ruby slowly exposed more of her beautiful partner, she whispered in her ear all the ways she wanted to touch her, the ways she wanted to let Weiss reach her peak. Weiss pleaded without reason for Ruby to touch her, to relieve the burning need between her legs, and of course Ruby promised to fulfill her request as the constrictive garment was removed. Ruby descended lovingly down Weiss’ slim arms and briefly across her still-clothed breasts, finally reaching her toned belly, nibbling and kissing the tender skin. Ruby couldn’t get enough of the way Weiss whimpered and writhed as she teased the pale skin, gradually moving up to where her bra still hampered Ruby’s touch. The pesky cloth was quickly done away with, neither girl retaining enough patience for a more graceful undressing. 

Weiss moaned with need as Ruby cupped her breasts, gently kneading and rubbing the soft underside, the younger girl still staring in awe at her lover’s beauty. Weiss cried out gleefully as Ruby ever so gently squeezed the rosy peaks deviously and rolled them between her fingers. Suddenly Weiss was glad that the two had taken a night many years ago to discuss what each other wanted in bed, despite the initial embarrassment, it was currently worth it judging by the soiled state of her panties and the way every touch caused a warm tingling sensation to run it’s way through her body. Ruby continued to tend to Weiss’ sensitive breasts for a few more blissful moments, nibbling on her neck with love as she let the sweet sounds of pleasure fill the room and cause a smile to spread across her lips. The transition of Weiss’ encouragement from moans and blissful calls of Ruby’s name to desperate whines and whimpers told her that teasing had it’s run. She let her hands slip hesitantly from Weiss’ breasts down her form to finish what she had promised. 

Weiss’ breath hitched in her throat as Ruby unbuttoned her pants, feeling pressure over where her center ached for touch, and she wriggled her hips to help Ruby discard the final obstruction to her pleasure. She moaned desperately as she felt a pair of slim fingers rubbing her folds from over the damp, thin fabric of her panties. Her hips writhed in a constant search for more contact as Ruby whispered gently in her ear “Now doesn’t that feel good?”

“ _ Yessss _ ” Weiss hissed, wanting nothing more than to feel Ruby touch her over and over again. She whimpered as the touch left, waiting impatiently for the thoroughly soaked panties to be tossed to the side before clutching Ruby even tighter in anticipation. She moaned into Ruby’s neck as the younger girl began to slowly run her fingers through the swollen folds, occasionally brushing against the needy clit and drawing sinfully erotic sounds alongside it. Every nerve that begged for attention now cried out in relief, wonderful feelings coursing through Weiss’ body and venting through more moans of her lover’s name. Weiss’ breath grew shaky as Ruby applied more pressure and the brushes against her clit became more and more frequent. While she worked Weiss towards her peak, Ruby whispered words of love in her ear, telling her how beautiful she was, how much she loved the sounds Weiss made, and most of all how much she appreciated Weiss’ trust in her. When the sounds of Weiss’ pleasure began to reach their crescendo, Ruby carefully parted Weiss’ folds and put all her focus into Weiss’ pink button, stroking it, rubbing on the sensitive underside and running delicate circles around it. Weiss couldn’t remember the last time Ruby’s touch had felt so good, so absolutely heavenly and she couldn’t bring herself to do anything but beg for more. Despite Weiss’ constant cries that she was about to finish, Ruby worked hard to keep her building and let her enjoy the wonderful feeling of being pleasured until she simply couldn’t hold back anymore. Weiss moaned loudly, clutching Ruby’s back and bucking her hips harshly into her slim fingers, over and over as she reached her climax. As Weiss experienced her moments of ecstasy Ruby took the time to gently whisper in her partner’s ear. “I love you Weiss, I’m all yours and no one will ever replace you, my beautiful princess.” Ruby slowly rubbed Weiss’ back as she slowly descended from her peak, the harsh pants gradually fading to soft breath. Ruby gently lay Weiss on her side, curling around her and taking her slim hands in her own. 

“I love you Ruby.” Weiss whispered as she finally came to. Ruby smiled and kissed her sweetly in return, closing her eyes and nuzzling into her neck. The exhaustion of the week combined with the passionate love she had just experienced finally caught up to Weiss, and she didn’t even have the time to express her enjoyment before sleep took hold of her.

Ruby gazed happily at her slumbering wife, enjoying the small smile that had fallen on Weiss’ face before she fell asleep, telling her that Weiss was content. With the assurance that she had taken care of Weiss sufficiently, Ruby joined Weiss in the blissful sleep of being in her lover’s embrace. 


End file.
